


An Innocent Cup of Tea...

by bavedecrapaud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deception, Desire, Drinking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing Sirius Black, Light Smut, Magic, New Year's Eve, Older Man/Younger Woman, Party, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Reader-Insert, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavedecrapaud/pseuds/bavedecrapaud
Summary: Writing Request.Shy, quiet, and unassuming Y/N Weasley, lets her cousins make her a cup of tea. That was her first mistake...something is about to happen to her on New Year's Eve.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 140





	An Innocent Cup of Tea...

**Author's Note:**

> Post Azkaban  
> Post Ministry Battle - SIRIUS LIVES  
> Older Sirius
> 
> \----------------------------
> 
> Warning: Sexual Themes

“You’ve done WHAT now?”

Y/N Weasley, usually such a quiet unassuming woman, was a sight to be seen to her cousins as they winced at her raised voice. Charlie - who she had been about to enjoy a nice cup of tea with - jumped, snatching up his mug and exiting the burrow kitchen with rapid speed.

“Calm down, Y/N!” Said Ron.

“Yes, use your library voice” said George in an obnoxious stage whisper. “We just needed to test one of our new potions and thought you’d be the perfect candidate.”

“So you decided to spike my drink?” Her long red hair threatened to fall out of its signature bun as she shook with anger. 

Sitting stiffly at the kitchen table, the book she had out to show Charlie mere minutes ago, now discarded next to the offending cup of tea.

Y/N held the bridge of her nose, between her thumb and forefinger, breathing deeply.

“What did you two do?” Anger radiated out with every syllable.

* * *

“We ah...may have slipped a new potion in your tea” Ron’s voice wavered with uncertainty.

“Oh my Godric! What is going to happen to me? It’s New Year’s Eve!” she beseeched them. “Contrary to popular belief I was actually looking forward to celebrating with everyone tonight.”

When neither of them answered, she continued; “Am I going to be covered in scales? Warts? Croak like a frog every time I talk?”

“No...no nothing like that.” Said George warily, moving to put the old wooden table between Y/N and him. “It’s a new ‘experience’ potion we’ve been working on, it inhibits your ah...it.”

“It’s a love potion” answered Ron, bluntly.

“A LOV..! You better be kidding me?!” She didn’t feel any different though. Just to be sure she looked at her hands, turned them over a couple of times in front of her eyes, looking for any signs of abnormalities.”

“I don’t feel anything. Is there a chance it didn’t work? I thought a love potion was supposed to render the drinker immediately infatuated with the potion makers?” She paused, “Which also begs the question as to why you would want to test this kind of thing on your own cousin!?”

Y/N looked back and forth between the boys, waiting.

“When I say ‘love potion’...” Started Ron.

“It is slightly different than your standard brew of Amortentia.” Finished George.

“Right, but shouldn’t I be infatuated with someone though?” This was deeply confusing Y/N.

“Yes but it will be the first person you see.” Answered George.

“Again.” Y/N began. “Why would you want to do this to your own cousin? You two are the first people I see.”

“We worked out a way to eliminate the potion maker, or in this case, makers. It’s quite ingenious actually...you see you take a portion…”

Y/N held out your hand, silencing George. “This better be a joke?”

Ron and George grinned.

“Not to worry young Y/N, we have masterminded this experiment. You wouldn’t think we would let you see just anybody would you?”

She sighed. “First of all I’m three years older than you George and second of all - yes I would.”

“Nah, we wouldn’t be that awful.” Shrugged Ron, looking at his watch. “Lee should be here in about ten minutes.”

It was at this point Y/N dropped her head to her hands. Groaning audibley. It’s not that she didn’t like Lee Jordan, as a friend, but George had continuously been making hints since Hogwarts about Lee’s crush on her, which she didn’t reciprocate.

“Just breathe Y/N.” George had moved back to Y/N’s side of the table and was massaging her shoulders roughly.

Pushing him off she sat up straight. “Ok let me just recap here, you are telling me that when I see Lee - whatever you have slipped me is going to kick in and I’m going to turn into a love obsessed fool for the majority of the evening?”

“Not exactly.” Said Ron. “You won’t stay in a state of manufactured love, only whenever you lay eyes on him.”

“When he’s not in your sight line you will feel and be normal, like you feel now.” Finished George.

“And how long will this last.”

Ron and Geroge gave her incredibly similar evil grins igniting a deeply disturbing ominous feeling. “Until you kiss him.”

Y/N’s mouth opened and she shook her head at both of them.

Just then the fireplace in the adjacent living room glowed green indicating someone was coming through the floo network.

“Oh Merlin.” Y/N said, resigned as she pushed herself up from the table and turned towards the living room door. “Let’s get this over with then.”

The unmistakable sound of someone emerging from the floo was heard followed by footsteps getting louder. A throat cleared and Lee emerged in the doorway.

Except it wasn’t Lee. It was Sirius Black.

\---

“Hey guys.” The expressions on each face staring back at him must have been priceless.

“What ah..what’s going on?” Sirius looked from George to Ron to Y/N.

There was a sound of another person making their way through the fireplace. “Happy New Year, everyone!” Rang Lee’s gleeful voice from the living room. His beaming face appeared at the doorway only to fall as he looked at Y/N looking at Sirius, who was turning to face him in the doorway.

“Happy New Year, mate. Who are the flowers for?” Lee looked at the bunch of flowers he held in his hand, glancing at Y/N quickly before muttering; “Molly.” 

For Y/N, everything was happening in slow motion. Her heart rate increased, beads of sweat threatened to pool in her hairline. Her pupils enlarged and her chest, the small sliver that was visible under her high button up white shirt, flushed red.

She was fixated on Sirius, looking between his eyes and his lips. An overwhelming desire came about her to kiss him, grab him by his jacket collar and press her lips to his.

He looked, if possible, more handsome than usual. His three day old stubble rough on a razor sharp jaw and high cheekbones shaping smouldering slate grey eyes. She wanted to run her hands down his chest, across his stomach and slip one into his trousers, all the while pressing her breasts against him, she was squirming with the desire to get close to him.

Ron, noticing her reaction, quickly placed himself in front of her, blocking Sirius from her view.

“Hey Sirius! All good mate?!” Ron’s overzealous attempt at frivolity did nothing to distract Sirius from the awkwardness, almost palpable in the air.

Y/N was finding the kitchen rather hot. She had managed to control her breathing now she wasn’t looking at Sirius, but his presence, though out of sight, still served to make her stomach flip. 

She began to back out of the room, or so she thought, determinedly not looking at Sirius.

She heard George making excuses before pointing him in the direction of Bill, Charlie, and the beer out in the backyard.

Cursing to her fate at being related to such a pack of idiots, Y/N balled her hands into fists, turning around to leave only to find she had backed into the pantry.

 _Sirius! Sirius Black_. This was not some dorky school boy who had a crush on her. That she could handle. This was a full grown man. A very, very attractive grown man. One who looked like a single touch from his hands would send her reeling.

Ron, George, and Lee had followed her into the pantry with equal looks of horror and hilarity.

“What are you going to do?” Exclaimed Ron

“ME?! What am I going to do? How about what are you going to do?! This is your bloody potion!” She cried.

“Language Y/N.” George dashed to the side, missing a swat from Y/N. “Lee what happened? We had this timed perfectly.”

Lee shrugged his shoulders, looking sheepish and muttering something about stopping to get flowers,

Ron and George both shook their heads at him.

“What are you four doing in the pantry?” A loud voice made them all jump.

Ginny stood in the doorway, flanked by Harry and Hermione, wearing an expression of intrigue.

“We’re in a bit of a situation.” Admitted Ron, looking at Hermione.

“It seems Y/N has consumed a sort of love potion” Said George trying very hard not to laugh.

“What! Why would she do that?” Exclaimed Harry.

George shrugged innocently and Y/N nudged him hard in the ribs.

“Ow! Ok we may have accidentally, purposely slipped it into her tea.”

Hermione narrowed her eyebrows menacingly at the three boys but before she could berate them, Harry spoke: “She doesn’t seem to be displaying the normal effects of a love potion though. Not like Ron did in our sixth year.” He added with a grin.

“No, _she_ doesn’t because of course this isn’t a normal love potion is it?!” Harry turned sharply to look at Y/N as she answered his confusion.

“What is it exactly?” Ginny couldn’t help the curiosity that piggybacked her question.

There was silence until Hermione warningly said “Ronald…”

“Well…” Ron wrung his hands and looked to George, silently pleading for him to answer.

George signed, “It is a visual stimuli potion.”

“What the heck does that mean?” Said Harry looking as equally confused as Ginny. Hermione, however, had a dawning look of comprehension on her face. “Y/N has to see the stimuli to become affected, is that right?”

“Correct Hermione, yes.” Exclaimed George. “10 points to Gryffindor!”

Despite herself, Hermione smiled.

“The first person Y/N lays her eyes upon, with the exception of the potion makers” George answered, quickly seeing Harry’s open mouth in query, “She develops ‘love’ for and every time she lays her eyes upon them.”

“Does this wear off eventually?” Ginny asked, amused.

“No, not exactly.” grimmaced Ron. “The effects of the potion only stop when the taker kisses the object of his or her desire.”

“That’s outrageous!” Cried Hermione, outraged. “You cannot force people to kiss! It’s…”

“Calm down, Hermione we know!” Interrupted George. “We are working on a counter so that kissing isn’t the only option, but until we have fully tested it we don’t know what will work.”

“Believe it or not we had planned this out well, right down to who Y/N would spot first.” Added Ron.

“Clearly.” Y/N snorted, arms crossed shaking her head at the pair.

“Ok so why are we discussing this in a secret huddle in the pantry?” Said Ginny. “I’m assuming you planned for Lee to be the one Y/N spotted first, hence the flowers...nice touch by the way.”

Lee gave a side smile but then quickly arranged his face into a somber expression when he caught Y/N’s eye, glaring dangerously at him.

Harry, watching this exchange let out an “oh” of understanding. “Y/N didn’t see Lee first, did she?”

“No, I did not. These fools timed it wrong.”

“Well, who did you see first?” asked Ginny.

There was a brief moment of silence as everyone looked at Y/N.

She took a deep breath and said very quietly, “Sirius.”

“WHAT?!!!!” Yelled Hermione and Ginny at the same time.

“Shhhh” pipped up Ron, George, and Y/N, very aware that there would be no way to explain why seven of them were in the pantry, if caught.

Hermione looked horrified while Ginny looked like Christmas had come early. Harry on the other hand seemed thoughtful. This could actually be great, he mused to himself.

\------

“Ok are you sure you got this?” Y/N repeated for the 9th time.

“Yes, Y/N!” Groaned Ron. “We run interference if anyone spots Sirius nearing you or you, him.

Y/N had decided not to leave the party, if four of them could keep her from seeing Sirius then she could still enjoy her night, maybe.

“I still think you should just kiss him.” Said Ginny for the second time. Everyone looked at her. “Come on!” She held her hands out in defense. “It beats waiting for Hermione and George to come up with an antidote, that could take all night!”

“Thanks, Gin.” Y/N groaned.

“Hey, Sirius isn’t that bad!” Harry laughed, tapping her shoulder with his. “I actually think he’d be down with this.”

Ginny nodded, agreeing with her boyfriend. “Plus Sirius is hot, why don’t you want us to tell him again?” 

As Y/N blushed and tried to form a coherent sentence together, thoughts of Sirius swirling through her brain, Harry watched her, pondering.

He lived with Sirius, knew him well. He had spent time with him inside and outside the Order. Harry knew Sirius’ type and though his reputation alluded otherwise, Sirius didn’t actually go for every person that threw themselves at him. He liked a bit of mystery, a hidden smile, a subtle blush. Someone he could talk to and who had a bit of substance.

Harry shared a look with Ginny, both silently agreeing that any ‘interference’ they were asked to do would be shockingly lax.

Ron and George were spluttering, momentarily shocked silent at their little sister's proclamation. “Ginny! Did you just say Sirius was hot?!”

“Well he is. Right Y/N? He’s got that whole deep, dark, and dangerous vibe.” She smirked at Hermione who nodded, making the boys gasp more.

Sirius had more than that. Thought Y/N. He was impulsive and at times incautious, two things that Y/N definitely was not but he excited her. His laugh, the way he always tried to make others feel at ease and have fun. To be in his world must be endlessly intriguing and stimulating, Y/N had thought about this many a dreary day repairing books at work. He gave off the quality of a bad boy but if you looked deeper it wouldn’t take long to find the golden soul below. He had been through such dark times, most of it all alone yet he still found time to help people, make things fun for them, and keep them safe.

He was also, as Ginny had rightly said, hot. More than hot if Y/N was being honest. The way he moved, cool and suave like his muscles were rippling in liquid. His broad shoulders made her want to cling to them and sink her nails in. He often wore shirts open deep at the collar where the line of his neck to his pectorals was frequently on show and quite frankly, just asking to be kissed. Or so Y/N believed.

He was the ultimate dreamboat, in her mind but she had always assumed there was no way he would want a quiet, book loving girl like her and had never given this idea more than a quick thought at slow moments during work or a fantasy in the middle of the night. Now though, she was thinking about it and it both scared and aroused her.

“Ginny! He’s way too old for you!” Ron gapped at her appalled. 

“Oh for Godric’s sake Ronald.” Snapped Ginny rolling her eyes. “You weren’t saying that five minutes ago when you literally forced him on Y/N!”

“She’s 6 years older than you!” Said Ron looking at Harry for support.  
  
“Whatever, I’m going to go outside and get the low down on everyone’s location. Bye!”

She waltzed out of the kitchen leaving the rest of them looking at Harry who merely shrugged, utterly nonplussed. 

Sirius was over by the bonfire with Charlie, Bill, and Fleur when Ginny approached, beconking Bill to step aside from the group and over to her.

“Brother, we have a..”

“Problem?” Bill interrupted.

“No, not exactly.” Ginny paused, increasing Bill’s interest further. “It seems my other idiot brothers have slipped Y/N a love potion.”

Ginny continued to explain the current predicament, watching as Bill’s eyes grew bigger every second. While over in the kitchen, having encouraged Y/N out of the pantry, Harry was now trying to subtly hinder Ron’s attempt to form plans for keeping Y/N away from Sirius. 

“You know, I think the feeling is getting stronger.” Said Y/N, panicking.

“I can’t see Sirius but I still feel a pull towards him. Oh Godric, please hurry up with that antidote!”

Despatched to come up with a cure, an irate Hermione and a sheepish George were in Fred and George’s old room, experimenting with a very old and probably unstable potion making kit.

Being a librarian, Y/N had offered to leave the Burrow and research this herself but knowing his mother would notice her favourite niece’s absence, coupled with the fact Y/N was rather useless with potions, he quickly made assurances that with Hermione’s help he would find a solution in no time.

“Look Y/N.” sighed Harry. “Sirius is cool.” He glanced towards the outside door, silently encouraging Y/N to move. “Just tell him the problem. I’m sure he’d be more than willing to help.”

Y/N merely glared at Harry before blushing an alarming shade of red again, solidifying Harry’s suspicions and spurring his resolve to somehow interfere further. Bill, on the other hand, had not warmed to this plan.

“Alright Gin, let me get this straight - you want Fleur, Charlie, and I to look like we are keeping Sirius away from Y/N, when actually we are trying to force them together before some sort of, incredibly illegal I’m sure, antidote is made for this rather ingenious love potion?”

“Yeeeees.” said Ginny hesitating. “Well, when you say it like that…”

“Ginny, there is going to be a huge number of people here in a minute. How do you propose we do that?!”

They both glanced over to where Sirius stood chatting to Fleur and Charlie. Charlie looked like he would be of no help having had one too many bottles of beer was and staring glassy eyed at Fleur.

Ginny furrowed her brows at Bill, thinking. This would be so much easier just to tell Sirius what’s going on.

Bill turned back to Ginny, considering her for a moment before adding; “Plus, Sirius is a smart guy, he’s going to figure this out.” 

“I’m going to figure what out?”

Bill and Ginny whipped back around, neither had noticed Sirius approach.

The siblings looked at each other warily and back at Sirius who took a sip of his drink, waiting.

“Ron and George slipped Y/N a love potion and now she wants to have sex with you!”

“GINNY!” Cried Bill stunned at her outright confession as Sirius choked on his beer.

Wiping the stray specks of beer from his stubble, Sirius looked from Ginny to Bill, incredulity obvious on his features. “Well you would never hold up in questioning.” He muttered to Ginny.

“Ah you would have figured it out anyway!” She said brightly. 

“Whoa whoa wait a second. What do you mean love potion? Can’t she just…” He was about to say find an antidote until he caught Bill shake his head.

“You explain brother dear.” Laughed Ginny. I’m off to get pissed!” She then joyfully frollocked away leaving an amused Bill and a very confused yet slightly excited Sirius.

Hearing that Y/N wanted him, albeit through a love potion, did nothing to dampen Sirius’ secret desire for her.

He was suddenly very aware of his own body. The sparks running up and down his legs, the pin pricks of excitement in his chest. He had noticed Y/N, sure, seen past the quiet book lover to the woman within.

He knew she covered herself in stiff white shirts, tights, and thick, though shortish woolen skirts but here and there were tell tale signs of the seductress within. If you looked close enough.

He had been to enough Weasley gatherings to observe her and get on a first name basis. Where others might dismiss what they thought a frigid, quiet, no nonsense girl, he had suspected was more.

Once he caught something lacy underneath her shirt as she bent over in front of him, and he was itching to know if the bumps underneath her skirt were suspenders and stockings rather than tights.

She also had a dirty laugh that did things to him internally.

He had thought he kept these observations well hidden, however Harry was becoming more observant in his early adulthood. He saw the side glances Sirius gave Y/N. The lingering looks and once, on the way to the bathroom late at night, Harry had heard Sirius moan Y/N’s name mid-sleep as he walked past Sirius’s room.

Sirius looked across to Y/N now. She was standing in the kitchen with her back to the window talking to Ron. Her skirt cinched her waist giving her a beautiful hourglass figure that he just wanted to drape all over him.

Realising he was staring, Sirius quickly turned back to Bill. _Keep it together!_ he schooled himself, trying and failing to remain unaffected under Bill’s knowing gaze.

\----

“Have a beer Y/N.” Harry offered her his glass.

  
Y/N shook her long red hair out of its signature bun, mentally trying to calm herself.

  
It could be worse, Percy could have walked through the door first and then, figuratively, shit really would hit the metaphorical fan.

Taking a large swig of beer followed by an even larger gulp of something burny Ron had proffered her, she squared her shoulders. Liquor coursing through her, warming her belly and giving her a false sense of security and calm, Y/N shot one look at Harry and marched out of the kitchen and into the yard. Love potion or not, she was going to enjoy her new years.

This was a mistake. Ginny hadn’t stuck to her one job of shielding and standing in the middle of the yard, talking to Bill was Sirius, looking ever so handsome in fitted jeans and a tan shirt. 

One foot repeated in front of the other before her clouded mind reaslied and in the space of a few seconds she found herself standing in front of Sirius.

“Hello.” It came out in a breathy whisper and Sirius jolted as she came into his view.

“Y/N, what a pleasant surprise. I didn’t expect to see you here.” Trying to keep his voice from faltering and succeeding in looking very cool, calm, and collected, Sirius steadied himself.

He had never seen Y/N with her hair down before and it only served to tease his idea of her as a sexual fantasy. Her long red hair fell down past her shoulders in messy waves, no doubt caused but the ever-present bun. Tendrils framed her face, highlighting smooth cheekbones and flushed cheeks.

She hadn’t answered him, merely flicked the tip of her tongue on her bottom lip before placing it between her teeth. Sirius’ eyes, caught by the movement, looked down, unconsciously clearing his throat as he stared at her lips, so very full and plump. He was overcome by an incredible urge to touch them, place his lips on top of hers and kiss her into oblivion. 

Realising he had been staring at her mouth for too long he quickly looked back at her, hoping she hadn’t noticed. 

She had and instead of pretending it hadn’t happened like she normally would have, a slow mischievous smile spread over her face, serving to weaken Sirius’ resolve further.

It would be so easy to let her have her way with him. Give himself to her to sense and explore. He imagined that she liked to touch and would want to read his responses. How he moaned when she ran her hands down there, growled when she gently tugged here. 

He had to get a hold of himself. He didn’t want to take advantage of her and if he let her do what she looked like she wanted to, he definitely would be.

Apart from the sizable age gap, Sirius knew she was only reacting to him this way because of an artificial interference. She would never forgive him if he didn’t protect her dignity and he would never have a real chance with her if he gave in to what his body, mind, and emotions were craving him to do. How to politely excuse himself though?

As if on queue, Charlie intervened. Not watching where he was walking he bumped into Bill who spilled some of his drink on Y/N, diverting her attention away from Sirius who was able to slip away quickly.

“Come on, get a hold of yourself,” Sirius growled, chasting himself, as he leaned against the arm of a couch in the living room.

“Alright mate?” For the second time in less than 10 minutes, Sirius was startled by someone sidling up behind him.

“Harry! Yes! Fine. How are you?” The not so nonchalant swig of beer Sirius tried and failed to pull off made Harry smile.

“So Y/N, huh?”

Sirius looked at him, one eyebrow raised. Harry just grinned.  
  
“You are far too observant for your own good Harry James Potter.” Sirius laughed. “Come on, grab a beer and help me behave myself tonight.”  
  
Both men made to walk back outside only to be stopped by the sound of voices coming from the kitchen.

“I’m so sorry Y/N.” Charlie’s voice halted Harry and Sirius in their tracks.

“That’s ok Charlie, it’s just beer.” Sirius visibly froze as he heard Y/N’s voice clearly coming from the kitchen. 

“Eet eez all over your blouse, Y/N. Charlie you ‘har so clumzey.” Scolded Fleur. “Oh ‘allo ‘Arry. Can you ask Ginny for anozzer top for Y/N? Zis one eez ruined.”  
  
“It’s hardly ruined, Fleur. It’s just...” Y/N responded only to be cut short by Charlie slopping more drink down her front as Fleur tapped his shoulder to move him out of the way.

“Argh, you are drunk, Charles! Let me ‘elp.” Fleur pushed Charlie aside, revealing Y/N to Sirius.  
  
Her once white shirt was now wet with drink, buttons were undone revealing Y/N’s cleavage; intricate designs of her bra also visible through the wet shirt.

 _So I was right._ Was the first thought that sprung to Sirius’ mind as he clocked the sexy lingerie. Followed by a surge of desire.

“Ah Sirius, can you help me find Ginny?” Harry asked, unconvincingly, noticing his godfather’s frozen expression. “Sirius?!” When he didn’t respond for the second time Harry snapped his fingers in front of Sirius’s face. 

“What?! Yes. Um, This way?” He quickly followed Harry out of the house, chancing one more glance at Y/N. She had bent over, away from Sirius, in the aim of not looking at him and pretended to wipe up some of the spilled drink on the floor. This action revealed quite a lot of her legs to Sirius including the top of a stocking attached to a satin white strap. Sirius groaned, stumbling out of the door.  
  
This was going to be hard. In so many more ways than one.

\----

Meanwhile, in George and Fred’s bedroom, things were going equally awry. Try as they might. Hermione and George couldn’t figure out an antidote.

“I give up.” Exclaimed Hermione as the 7th try at a formula failed.

“What? Hermione Granger doesn’t give up!” Cried George, outraged

“She does when it’s new year’s eve and wants to spend time with her friends.” Hermione untied her hair, gave a tight smile to George and walked out the door.

A second deliberation and he followed her. “Fine just don’t tell Y/N!” He called out. His mother may throw an absolute wobbly at what he and Ron had done, forbid them to the next how many Sunday lunches and not allow them to use his old room as storage anymore but it would be worth it, seeing Y/N let her hair down and kiss Sirius.

\---

  
Ginny, it seemed, only had a pair of low slung jeans and a tight-fitting warm jersey for Y/N to change into. In truth the girls could have easily fixed Y/Ns outfit with a quick cleaning spell but both Ginny and Fleur wanted to see Y/N out of her unfashionably suffocating clothing.

Y/N debated whether to stay in her skirt, feeling more comfortable in stockings however the straps bunched up awkwardly under trousers so Y/N discarded them, choosing to wear bare legs underneath. Hermione lent her a small pair of black ankle socks, that girl always came prepared, to cushion her feet in her black boots.

“Why do you wear these?” Ginny said, picking the suspender belt off her bed and examining it closely. 

It gets lost under your matronly skirts, no one can see it - so what’s the point?”

Y/N scoffed and looked at her. “I don’t wear it for men, little cousin, I wear these for me. They are more comfortable than tights, which I find always bunch around my bottom and as I have to wear pantyhose at work I prefer these.”

Ginny, raised her eyebrows impressed. “If it happens that some men like this then no harm, don’t you think?!”  
Y/N winked cheekily at Ginny, who for the first time was seeing her cousin in a new light.  
Perhaps Y/N had been tarred with the meek librarian brush too soon.

“How are you feeling, Y/N?” Hermione asked

“Actually fine. Well, now I feel fine. When I see Sirius my heart races and I want to...ahem...you know” Y/N blushed as both women laughed.

“But…”Y/N interrupted, “I haven’t had long enough time in his presence to see if I would actually go through with it. Anyway, George should be finished with the antidote soon, yes?”

“You seem kind of sad about that, Y/N” Ginny laughed again dodging a pillow thrown at her head. 

Hermione though looked thoughtful. “Penny for your thoughts?” Y/N asked her after a moment of silence.

“What? Oh Nothing. Come on, let’s go back down and join the party...yes we will stay by your side Y/N.” She added seeing Y/N’s worried look.

\---

A change of clothes did nothing to quash Sirius’ attraction to Y/N. The glimpses he caught of her only fueled his lust further. Ginny’s jeans curved around her bum lifting it up like a ripe peach. And the jersey though, old and worn, was tight, hugging her waist and breasts tantalisingly. Twice he had to excuse himself to the bathroom and adjust a growing erection in his pants.

It was funny, though he had fantasies about Y/N before. He had never allowed himself to think they might actually come to fruition. Now faced with an outrageous situation forcing him to think about her and him together, he found he wanted more. She embodied his naughty dream in a walking, talking reality. However she also, now that he came to think about it, stimulated him mentally and he absolutely loved her dirty laugh.

He had first caught it over dinner one evening at the burrow when George made him tell tales of his more serious pranks at Hogwarts. Molly had been appalled, Arthur tried his best to hide a grin. The boys certainly enjoyed the tale but Y/N, her laugh at his shenanigans had filled him with joy, encouraging him to keep talking, indulging the group more.

Since that night, Sirius had made an effort to get to know Y/N. He already knew she worked as a librarian in central London, however, he soon learned there was so much more to the shy, little, witch than met the eye. When she presented him one day a muggle book on motorcycle management. Quoting basic repair and maintenance tips like she knew what she was talking about, he couldn’t help but look at her, surprised.

“What, you didn’t think I would ride?” She quizzed him. “Don’t tell Molly, but I used to have a bike out of Hogwarts. It was old, rusty, and dangerous so I had to let it go but I’m saving up for a new one!”

Before he could answer she had swept herself off to help Arthur in his shed. Sirius watched her, eyes popping out of his head. That was the moment his suspicions of the quiet girl began, she became a woman to which he felt an incredible pull towards and he sought her out as much as he could.

It was also possibly the reason he had shown up early to the Weasley’s party. Just to spend a bit of extra time with her.

Caught in his reverie, Sirius did not notice Y/N, sidle up to him. This was becoming a bad habit of his, one an Auror of his seniority couldn’t afford to have.

“Hey Sirius, would you like a beer?” Her fingertips brushed his hand as he took the proffered bottle, causing him to shiver. He watched her as she tapped her bottle to his then raised it to her lips, wrapping them around the top in a completely non-innocent way before taking a sip. Her eyes never left him as she did.

“Y/N, ah where is Ginny, or Hermione?” He asked nervously.

“Trying to keep me away from you.” She answered bluntly.

He breathed a laugh at this. Should he pretend not to know? “Why ah, why is that?”

He asked unconvincingly while watching Y/N slowly trace all the way down his body with her eyes.  
  
Y/N felt strange. This was perhaps the longest she had spoken to Sirius and she expected to feel different after having her drink laced with a love potion, however she felt… free. There was no other way to describe it. She could cognitively trace every thought and urge but had no inhibition to stop it from occurring. It was almost empowering.

Those two are really great potion makers. Thought Y/N at the back of her mind as she watched Sirius sweating in front of her. If she didn’t know better, she would wager a guess that he had been slipped the potion instead.

“Sirius, would you like to come for a walk with me?” Her innocent look nearly floored him. Feeling very much like he was being stalked by a tiny predator he would happily give in to, he stealed his resolve. “Y/N I really want to but I don’t think that’s a good idea. I know you are under the influence of a love potion.”

“You do?” She asked, surprised.

He nodded, solemnly. “I do and I couldn’t take advantage of you like that.”

Y/N smiled, stepped closer to him and stroked her finger across his palm. “What if I want you to take advantage of me, Sirius.”

Oh good Godric the way his name rolled off her lips. He whimpered, ever so softly, pupils enlarging with desire.

“Y/N.” Sirius said carefully. Taking her hand off his. “You are not in charge of your decisions right now, and as much as I would love to do all the things I can tell are running through your mind...it would be wrong. Taking advantage of people…” he ran a hand through his hair in desperation. “It, it’s not ok and right now that’s what it would be - you cannot give me consent.”

He smirked slightly at the furrowed brows on Y/N’s forehead as she obviously was trying to come up with a counter-argument. She was certainly determined. He wondered if she would be this tenacious in bed… Merlin save him! He had to stop those thoughts right now.

“Plus Y/N, I’m far too old…”

“Older, yes.” She interrupted him. “Older with more experience. I like that Sirius.”

She paused waiting for him to correct her and when he didn’t she continued: “I’ve seen the way you look at me and I know you truly don’t think that you are too old to keep up.” 

He was struck dumb by her boldness. “I...ah…” He laughed softly rubbing the back of his neck as he looked at her, biting his bottom lip.

She was a lot more coherent and in control than he thought she’d be under the influence of a love potion or a variant of and she was making it hard for him to be a gentleman, hell she was making it hard for him to be a civilized human being!

She gave him one more look as she made to walk away, pausing before uttering: “I understand Sirius. It is a shame. I had lots of…” She gave a well-timed gulp while looking at him up and down, “...ideas to put to you.”

“How long?” His voice had gotten deeper.

“Hmm?” She questioned, turning back to him.

“How long before it wears off?” Sirius was maintaining control, barely.

“Oh, the potion? It doesn’t!” She answered brightly.

“What?” He looked distraught.  
  
“Yes there are only two ways, one with an antidote which doesn’t exist yet and I’m guessing…” she looked around the back yard to spot George downing shots, and dancing with Fleur to Hermione standing off to the side in what looked like a very serious conversation with Charlie, “...that the conspirators of this one are now too pissed or too busy to make one.”

She waved at Harry and Ginny who started to make their way over to her.  
  
“What’s the second way?” 

“Hullo Harry, Gin! Huh? Oh, I have to kiss you.”

Ginny, within earshot, giggled and Harry smirked. 

“S-sorry?” Spluttered Sirius

“Oh I’m not.” Grinned Y/N brightly. “If you want to help me out of this predicament, you’ll have to kiss me, Sirius.”

Sirius glanced at his godson who nodded quickly barely able to contain his laughter.

“I don’t..I don’t know if that’s...that can’t be right? Bill?” He called Bill over beseeching him for an explanation.

Y/N placed her hand in his. “It is Sirius and you wouldn’t be taking advantage, you would be helping me out actually.” 

“No pressure though!” She added seeing his concerned look. “Unless you want to have to deal with me like this until they make the antidote and Godric knows how long that will be!”

She looked almost delighted at this prospect. Sirius on the other hand not knowing how long he could hold off from her seducing made a snap decision. Leant down and kissed her.

The chaste peck on her check sent sparks through her skin and down her neck. 

He stood back and looked at her eyes. “Anything?”

Confused Y/N thought for a second shook her head. “I don’t think so - I still feel the same.”

“Good Godric give her a proper kiss, Sirius!” Said Ginny rolling her eyes.  
  
“It’s a bit difficult when I’ve got an audience, Gin!” 

Hermione and Arthur had wandered over now. The fact that an amused smile played on Arthur’s face told Sirius that he was also in the know of the situation played on him and Y/N.

“KISS! KISS! KISS KISS!” George and Ron had joined at this point, starting a chant that took off and soon everyone in the Weasley’s backyard was yelling good-naturedly at him and Y/N. He shook his head and turned back to her. Y/N had not taken her eyes off him. Eyes that were twinkling with mischief and love.

Sirius relented, threw his drink over his shoulder, placed both hands on the side of Y/N’s face and leaned down. 

“KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!” They were getting louder although Y/N didn’t hear them.  
She just focused on Sirius’ face, his warm hands on her cheeks, his breath falling gently on her lips, his nearness, the smell of him and his utter man-ness. She could smell his cologne mixed with his own scent that could only be described as Siriusness: exciting, sexy, and a little dangerous.

Sirius paused right at the point of touching to search her face once more, just to be sure. Y/N didn’t wait; she closed the remaining gap and kissed him.

Whoops and yells of glee filled the air followed by applause though neither Sirius nor Y/N took any notice.  
  
He ran hands down her sides, pressing her closer to him. His kiss turned into kisses, deepening, moving her down to her soul. He licked her bottom lip then bit it only to shower her with more deep mouth kisses. Heads moving one side to the other, tongues tingling, grasping, holding her as close as he could, he was kissing her into a fine frenzy.

After several seconds which felt like a lifetime and still too short, Sirius broke the kiss. He didn’t want it to stop as the spell would be broken but the overwhelming majority of him wanted her to want him in her own right. He was not a supremely confident man, or as confident as he used to be. 12 years of everyone doubting him served him to doubt anyone’s real intentions so something seemingly small like this cut deep with him. Authenticity and integrity when a long way with Sirius Black.  
  
He still held her as he searched her face. Yells and happy shouts continued turning into a rendition of “Weasley is Our King,” fading slightly as people moved away.” 

Her eyes were glazed over with which he was sure was the remnants of the potion dissolving. Y/N touched her lips with her free hand and looked at Sirius. A blinding smile filled her face. “Sirius, I still feel the same”

“The same how?” He questioned, hope rising in him.

“Like I did 10 minutes ago, 2 hours ago...that I want to …you and me..” ahem she cleared her throat, embarrassed.  
  
“I thought this would happen.” Said a calm voice through the background noise  
Both turned towards Hermione who had a knowing smile on her face. “You were just acting fair to ‘normal’ Y/N.”

“Whaat?” Said Y/N still slightly dazed from Sirius’ kiss.  
  
“I don’t think they boys slipped you their potion. I think you have been acting of your own accord the whole time.”

“But I said things I would never, and I acted…” Y/N started, horrified while Sirius smirked.  
  
“Mmm…” said Hermione thoughtfully. “It is pretty amazing what the deep subconscious can do when we feel free. I’d say you just stopped worrying about what people think and acted like you truly wanted to, subconsciously using the potion as an excuse.”

To add further credibility to Hermione’s theory the party’s singing was interrupted by a yell and a slap, followed by Molly’s angry voice ringing out incomprehensibly. 

“Guys! Guys!” Called Ginny with hilarity. ”Charlie has just kissed Fleur!”

“What in Merlin’s saggy Y-Fronts made him do that?” Said Ron incredulously.

“Well I think Ronald, ” Hermione could barely keep the exasperation from her voice “that you and George slipped your stupid potion into the wrong tea.”

“Ah, that’s why he has been acting like he’s been drunk all night!” said Ginny. 

“Oh...we better go do some damage control.” George could see Bill talking to his mother explaining something as he pointed over to their direction. Molly did not look impressed.

“Mm well, I’m going to get another wine, coming Ginny?” She said grabbing Harry’s arm and not so subtly leaving Sirius and Y/N together.

They stood in silence a moment, watching Charlie rub his head as he angrily yelled at Ron and George.

“So.” Said Sirius, diverting Y/N’s attention to him. “About those ‘ideas’ you had.” He grinned wolfishly at her, staring at her the way she had been looking at him all night.

His glance sent shivers down her spine as she peeked up at him through her lashes.  
  
He chuckled softly and pulled her towards him, clearly intending to kiss her thoroughly again only to stop and ask: “What are you doing tomorrow Y/N?”

She merely raised her eyebrows at him.

“Fancy dinner with yours truly?” The question in his eyes was sincere and told her unequivocally that this was not just a one-time thing for him as it wouldn’t be for her.

“That depends, are you going to kiss me again?” Y/N ran her hands down his stomach enlisting a deep rumble in the back of his throat.  
  
He grabbed her again, lifted her up, wrapping her legs around him and holding her bum in his hands.

“That depends.” He said brushing his lips softly against hers before pulling away. “Are you going to wear those stockings again?”

\---


End file.
